pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca the Rabbit
Rebecca is a 4 yr old rabbit that can control electricity and is the adopted daughter of Shadow and Threetails. She also has a green chao named Bonkers who's her best friend. She enjoys being around Threetails and joins her on her adventures somtimes. She enjoys being with her family. Life So Far Rebecca had lost her parents when Eggman had taken over her village on the Silent Planet, she was only 3 at the time. She managed to escape when Eggman wasn't looking. Rebecca was then all alone, hiding in a cave trying to survive without food or clean water. About a day later Threetails happened to be walking by at the time and found Rebecca, she then took Rebecca to her house, Rebecca then told Threetails what that happened to her parents, Threetails then felt terrible about what had happened and desided to adopt her, Rebecca was happy about that. About a year later on Rebecca's birthday Threetails got her a chao to be her friend, Rebecca was frilled, she desided to name him Bonkers and the two became really close friends. Fanfiction Threetails Get's Kidnapped Here, her Mummy(Threetails)gets kidnapped by Darkness. Big Smutter She and Bonkers are part of The Big Smutter. Having A Fun Time Here, she has some fun shenanigans with Threetails, Crystal and her friends. Darkness' Last Return Here she helps Threetails and Fry to try and stop Taldeva, she has some funny moments with the others thoughout the story. Games Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle Here, her team (Team Cute) is unlocked as a playable team after you beat Team Metal's story. Threetails the Fox(game) (coming soon) (adding more info when more info about the game comes) Here, she is an ally(and secret co-op player). If you are controlling her with the 2nd controller, she can electrocute and punch her enemies, she can also throw Bonkers at her enemies. Abilities She can make huge thunderstorms that are really powerful. She'll sometimes use Bonkers(she'll electrocute him, then throw him at enemies). She can levitate as well. She is also capable of making Electro Blasts. Other then that she doesn't have very many abilities, well she's only 4 and as she gets older she'll develop more powers. Relationships Allies Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cool, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Superpower, Team Flight, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Trixie the Angeltiger Bonkers the Chao Britney the Echidna Team Silent Enemies/Rivals Taldeva the Fox Dr. Eggman Rassilon the Bee El Dorado the Hedgehog(scares her sometimes) Personality She's a very happy little rabbit, and she gets angry a bit. She also likes calling people family members(Threetails "Mummy" and Shadow "Daddy") alot. She can also be a bit hyper. She is one of the happiest people you could meet, always has a smile on her face. She enjoys playing games, having fun, being with her friends and likes it when Threetails sings. When Threetails sings Rebecca always joins in because it makes herself feel special. Quotes Taldeva please just leave her alone-when taldeva was about to kill Threetails Lets go Bonkers-when she's on an adventure with Bonkers Momma I'm scared-when she's scared about something I'm Rebecca and this is Bonkers, it's very nice to meet you-when introducting herself Your stronger than her, you can beat her-when Threetails was losing in a fight against Taldeva Gallery Old design 11102011(003).jpg|Drawing of her and Bonkers 11102011(004).jpg|One of her lines in Crystal and Threetails' Random Shenanigans 17112011(003).jpg|Rebecca and Bonkers New design 227px-Rebecca new look.1-1-.jpg 398px-Rebecca sad-1-.jpg|Rebecca when she was sad about Threetails getting hurt Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Thundertails' characters Category:4 Category:Electrokinetics Category:Electric User Category:Electricity Wielders Category:Levitation user Category:Thundertails' Sonic characters